1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to imaging lenses and, particularly, to an imaging lens system providing a high resolution and a reduced overall length and an imaging module having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To optimize resolution and reduce size, imaging modules for use in thin devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistant (PDA), must employ an imaging lens system with a high resolution and a small overall length (the distance between the object-side surface of the imaging lens system and the image plane of the imaging module). However, in optical design of an imaging lens system, increasing resolution thereof commonly increases overall lens thereof.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an imaging lens system and an imaging module using the system which can overcome the described limitations.